The regulatory hurdles that an organization (e.g., governmental organization, or company) need to overcome to obtain authorization to fly unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) can be great. An organization intending to fly a UAV over populated regions typically has to show that their UAV and flight operation are airworthy and safe.